The new cultivar ‘PPP NAV RD07’ is a product of a cross between the male parent ‘Medonia Red’ (not patented in the United States) and the female parent ‘Kingfish’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,497). The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Dirk Pieters in September of 2004 in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘PPP NAV RD07’ by terminal cuttings was performed in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium and Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.